Why Pavi Wears Faces - A Love Story
by Ali Santell
Summary: Luigi attacks Pavi, his face is ruined, what will happen now? Brother love story


When Pavi was 18, he was very handsome, on the other hand, Luigi was an ugly 20 year old. Luigi had always been jealous of his brother's looks, but he never told Pavi. To Luigi, Pavi was perfect, dad's favorite, beautiful, everything. He could never understand Pavi because Pavi could have anyone, any guy or girl, but he wasn't interested. He read a lot and just wanted to hang out with the family, mostly Luigi.

One day, there was a dance in town, and being the Largos, they had to show. Pavi, Luigi and Amber got ready for the dance. Amber was dressed in a short dress, this is before she became Amber Sweet, instead of Amber Largo. This is also before Zydrate. Luigi tried to look his best he could. He wore a simple suit with a white shirt. Pavi didn't try to look good, he always looked good. And he knew it. He wore a black suit with a pink shirt and a pink and black swirl tie.

Pavi loved Luigi, as more than a brother, but could never tell him. He'd just spend as much time with him as he could. If he told, Luigi would get angry…

Everyone told Pavi how great he looked. Except Luigi. So he went up to Luigi, "Mi fratello, how do I look-a today?"

Luigi loved Pavi, but wouldn't tell him, 'I'm too ugly, he won't love me,' he thought. Luigi had gotten angry at some of the people at the dance, so his anger wasn't controlled, he lashed out at his brother, "You look terrible! Your face is too ugly, no one would love you," Luigi yelled over the music.

Pavi didn't reply, he just walked away trying not to cry. No one saw him the rest of the night. He walked home by himself. Again, this is before zydrate so there weren't addicts flooding the street, so he didn't think twice about walking home alone.

He didn't go anywhere for a few days and let no one in his room. But four days of crying and feeling sorry for himself was enough. He decided to use the one thing Amber taught him, use make up. Rotti called it a phase. Amber was excited she got to put makeup on someone, and Luigi, well, he thought Pavi looked even better than before. He was angry he wasn't that beautiful and at himself for thinking that way about a family member.

About a week after, Pavi was getting even more compliments about looking good. Luigi was about to lose his temper, he wanted to be the best Largo child. At dinner, in the Largo house, they eat at a long elaborate table. Rotti at one end, Amber on one side, and Pavi and Luigi on the other. There wasn't much talking until Rotti got called out because of a GeneCO problem. After he left, there was an awkward silence. Amber tried to break the ice, "you look nice Pavi."

"Thank you, you-a do too."

Something in Luigi snapped, he got up and picked up Pavi from his seat. Pavi recoiled. He didn't know what he did to anger Luigi. Luigi does have a bad temper. He's the fighter, not Pavi. "Why do you wear make up? Are you a man or a woman? You look like a faggot!" Luigi totally lost his temper. He pulled out a knife and started attacking Pavi.

"Luigi!" Amber yelled getting up from her chair. She ran to him trying to pull him off of Pavi. "Guards! Guards!" Amber yelled.

Pavi didn't fight back, he didn't even make much noise. Luigi mangled his face, kicked and stabbed him. When Luigi dropped him, they both heard a snap. It was amazing Pavi was still conscious.

The guards came in and pulled Luigi off, after Luigi quit fighting them, he took in what he had done. It pained him to see Pavi like that. It pained him even more that he had caused it. "Pavi," he whispered.

Amber helped Pavi stand up, "Lets call dad and get you fixed up, okay?" she said trying to take control of the situation.

"No," Pavi said he limped out of the room, then out of the house.

"What have I done?" Luigi said as the bodyguards let him go.

Amber was crying now, "Luigi…why? Pavi loved you. He wore makeup to look better because you called him ugly. He just wanted to look better to impress you."

"He loves me? I have to find him," Luigi felt the guilt heavy on him. He didn't know if Amber had meant loved as a brother or loved as more than that, but he didn't care, he was too upset by what he had done. Luigi searched all night but didn't find him.

Pavi had passed out and was found by a mysterious man. When Pavi woke up he was in pain. "Good you're up. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up," he heard the man say.

"What-a happened? Where am i?" Pavi moaned.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I found you passed out near the Largos house. I brought you here and stitched you up. You've been here for a week."

"Who are you?" Pavi questioned.

"I'm Terrance. Who are you?"

Shocked that the man didn't know who he was, he just said, "It doesn't matter. What's happened in town the past week?"

"Well, one of the Largo kids went missing. Apparently ran away a few days ago. The family is searching for him. That's pretty much all that's happened."

"Wow," Pavi said. 'Are they really looking for me?'

"So, I don't mean to be too into your business, but who attacked you? You were a mess. Well, you still look like a mess, You have a broken leg, which I wrapped up" Terrance asked quietly.

"It's a long story I don't want to talk about."

"Do you want to leave town? I know of a place you could work a few towns over."

"Sure,"

"It's called the American Family Diner. Just tell them I sent you, and I'm sure you can get hired as a dishwasher or something. They might also be able to give you a room."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"It doesn't matter. Just take care of yourself from now on."

Pavi left the house, and looked around. There were pictures of Pavi everywhere, his family and families bodyguards searching for him. He snuck out of town without being caught and walked in the direction Terrance told him to go. He finally got there about 4 hours later. He was still really weak, and walking with a painful broken leg 4 hours took the energy right out of him. He walked into American Family Diner and asked for the owner. The owner introduced himself as Paul. He gave Pavi a small apartment above the restaurant and said he could work for the rent.

Pavi worked there for a few weeks, and it seemed the Largo's had quit looking for him, but one day on the news he heard that the Largos were paying a large sum to anyone who could find Pavi. He doubted anyone would recognize him because his face had been mangled, so he didn't worry about being found.

A few days later someone came into the restaurant, and saw Pavi washing the dishes. He kept staring at Pavi, and then walked over to a pay phone. Pavi heard his name mentioned and looked toward the man. The man just looked at him like he was a bag of gold. Pavi instantly dashed from the restaurant, but ran into a garbage can and fell over. He had some trouble getting up. He was still not totally recovered from the broken leg, so it took some time to move. A helicopter flew over, so he tried to hide as best he could in the garbage. Unfortunately for him, the helicopter had spotted him. A truck drove up and some body guards stepped out. They threw the garbage away from him and picked him up. They pretty much threw him into the car. Pavi winced as his leg bumped the bottom of the door.

Everyone in the car was quiet. Pavi was scared, last time he saw his brother he was attacked for some reason he didn't know. Luigi, Amber and Rotti were all shocked at how terrible Pavi looked. His face was almost unrecognizable, he had lost so much weight he was almost just a skeleton, and his once beautiful hair had lost its luster, grown like crazy, and was in a ponytail.

After a few minutes to take in Pavi, Rotti finally spoke up, "We missed you. I can get you anything you need to fix you up."

"They can't-a fix my face," Pavi said quietly looking at his lap. He looked up at Amber who gave him a slight smile, but he could not bring himself to look at Luigi.

Luigi could not believe how terrible Pavi looked, 'It's all my fault,' he thought.

When they got home, Pavi was last out of the car. The family saw how difficult it was for him to get out of the car, and even to walk. He limped toward the house without saying anything. Bodyguards followed to make sure he didn't try to get away again. He locked himself in his room and sat on his bed.

'What do I do now?' he thought, 'I can't-a run away. I can't start my life over. I can't make a new life. Luigi must hate me. What do I do now?'

After staring at his face in the mirror for a while, finally taking in his new looks because before he just wanted to forget it, so never looked in a mirror while he was away. He started having thoughts like, "Luigi hates me. He never liked me before, he can't ever like me like this.'

Suddenly, he stood up, and knocked over all of the mirrors in the room. Broken glass was everywhere.

After Pavi took in what he did, he picked up a piece of glass, while thinking 'there's nothing left for me here, I'll help Luigi by finishing what he started,' and slit his wrist with the glass.

Luigi, having the room next to Pavi heard the noise and ran to his door. "Pavi, let me in."

"Go away Luigi, I'm fine. You don't need to ever worry about me again."

"Pavi, please open the door. I want to make sure you are alright. What fell over?"

Pavi was getting too dizzy to respond. Things started blacking out. He heard a loud noise and tried to look but his eyes just weren't working anymore. He felt Luigi's hand touch his arm and face, and heard him say. "Pavi, don't go. I love you." He tried to respond, but his body entirely quit working. He finally fully blacked out.

He started waking up a few days later, and as soon as his eyes open, Luigi was up out of the chair standing above him. Pavi tried to recoiled, and when he did Luigi saw the pain and fear in his eyes.

Luigi stepped back away from Pavi, and said, "I'm so sorry. You don't even know how much it hurts me to see you like this, to see how you look at me, to see what I did to you. I'm going to leave town so you can try to get back to your life and you'll never have to see me again. Good bye Pavi."

Pavi tried to whisper "Wait"

Luigi turned back around toward Pavi. "Why did you do it?"

Luigi whispered. "I don't know. I just snapped. I wanted to be the most loved Largo son and I knew you could not love me because you were so much better looking than me," Luigi started walking out of the room in total embarrassment.

Pavi said quietly, "You-a loved me? I thought you hated me."

"Never brother. I always loved you, as a brother and even more than that."

"I loved you too, but because I thought you hated me, I mean-a after you attacked me I was afraid so I tried to stay away because I didn't know what you'd-a do to me, but when I got back I figured you'd attack me again or that you had originally tried to kill me, that's why I tried to do it myself."

"Oh Pavi, I'd never want you dead. I love you too much. That's why I'm leaving. I don't want to ever go crazy and attack you again."

"Luigi, don't-a leave me."

"If you don't want me to, I won't leave, but I'm just so worried I'll hurt you again. I know I've never been good with any emotion other than anger, but I'll try to be more open about my emotions if you"ll agree to at least talk to me sometimes. You don't even need to like me or love me. Just talk to me."

"Luigi, I'll always talk to you, I love-a you, and always will."

"Pavi... can we be .. a thing? Like.. be in a relationship? I know no one will approve but I just love you so much I don't care."

"Well, people will look weird at me anyway because of my face."

"I'm sorry, give me an hour, I will find a way to make you look better."

One hour later, Luigi comes back, "Close your eyes, I've got a doctor here who is going to fix you.

After half an hour, Pavi looked at his face. There were metal clips on the side and a real human face on his like a mask.

"I know it's not your face, but it's a face, and you look great."

"Luigi, I love it. But how did you get it?"

"Pavi, it doesn't matter how I got it, just remember I got it for you. I love you brother."

"I love you to mi fratello." 

Luigi continued to get faces for Pavi and they were happy with each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
